Valetine's Day: The Father of all Cliché
by sorakairi forever
Summary: Learn why Ienzo/Zexion hates Valetines Day. ZexionXDemyx, IenzoXMyde, Zemyx... Iyde? Myenzo? Sorry not my forte...


**(A/N)** Okay okay I get it I know its yaoi, but really either grow up or get out. I'm sorry but I just don't like judgmental people. I by no means support homosexuality, but I don't go around telling them how to live their life either. To each their own.

**Dedication:** This story is a gift to my dearest friend and I hope its not a complete eye sore cause well it sucks LOL.

Enjoy... or at least try to...

* * *

Valentine's Day, day of flowers and chocolates. Day of fancy dinners and expensive jewlry. Day of high expectations, sometimes even competition. Competition to see who can prove their 'love' in the most unique way. Ironic really, the one holiday religiously celebrated for its cliché is the day everyone tries do differentiate. It's all the same. Just a reason to celebrate, hearts, cupid, red, it's all just pretend. None of it really means a thing. Yet anyone with this kind of view is looked down upon as sad and depressing. Doesn't matter if its logical and realistic.

All in all most couple on this day spend it trying to achieve some new goal, to find some new way to say I love you. And even the 'nonbelievers' usually were with someone who believed. And such was the case of poor Ienzo. To say he disliked this day would not do justice; perhaps words like hate, despise, or _loath _would be a better description. Unfortunately for him, his partner/lover/best friend/boyfriend Myde worshiped this day. This being their first year as an official couple Ienzo had no choice but to put up with all the bullshit this holiday entailed.

He put up the sending and receiving of roses. He tolerated standing in line to buy chocolates. He suffered listening to the cliché romantic songs on the radio. He even endured the pain he shared with his wallet when paying for dinner. It all went swimmingly until Myde said something that crossed all boundaries. It angered Ienzo so much that without uttering so much a word instead of taking Myde to the booked hotel Valentine suite, Ienzo took his lover home.

Myde tried inquiring what caused the drastic mood change in his boyfriend's mood but was met with silence each time. His curiosity soon turned into fear as Ienzo drove off without a kiss. They were supposed to spend the night together.

_Does this mean he wants to break up? _

Just the thought made Myde want to cry.

_Its done? Its over? Oh grow up you idiot! This is your fault! If you weren't so much like a child Ienzo would still love you!_

Words were incapable of describing how incredibly hopeless and grief filled Myde felt. To lose the love of his life on a day meant to celebrate love was too great a blow. Myde was never a rational being, always cheerful always happy, never wanting to grow up, nothing could ever break his spirit. But now? Now he felt broken beyond repair. Worse part of it was he blamed it all on himself. Without thinking, without feeling, without any sense Myde took out a bottle of Pain Killers.

_This is it I'm nothing without Ienzo I love him too much I have to end this pai-_

"Oof!"

And just as the pills were about to enter his mouth he was tackled to the ground. By none other than the cause of Myde's irrational decision.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you fucking crazy! Why the hell would you even think of doing something so stupid! I should kill you for trying to kill yourself!"

"Its not my fault! I thought you were done with me I thou-

"Don't give me any fucking bullshit excuses! How could you even think I dint love you? You idiot! God! What if I'd come in to find you dead? What would I have done huh?"

"Bu-

"No you listen to me! If you want to die then fucking fine but don't think I'll stick around for your fucking funeral! I'll be coming up right after you. You hear me?

Myde was beyond words, he had never seen Ienzo show this much emotion in the fifteen years they knew each other. Never had he seen a tear slip from the blue haired boys eyes. Never had he seen his strong, powerful, protecting, lover so scared.

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe how selfish I was being, please Ienzo please forgive me!"

Ienzo enveloped Myde into his arms holding him tight as they both let the pain and fear flood from their eyes.

"Don't ever fucking leave me okay? I can't live without you Myde"

"I won't I promise never to be so stupid again just please don't ever leave me, I know I make stupid mistakes, I say things that get on your nerves, I'm always immature, but I need you. If anything I do bothers you please tell me I'll cha-"

"Shut up! I never wanted you to change I love you the way you are, all your antics are what make you, well you. I don't think I could bear the thought of you changing I love you Myde just the way you are."

"Then why were you so mad at me? What did I do that you wouldn't even say one word to me that you left me alone on Valentine's Day, why didn't you want to spend this special night with me?"

"You idiot, you don't remember what you said do you? You know I hate this holiday, but I put up with it because it means so much to you. And it was all going well until you said 'I love this day and how it makes our love grow stronger, how it brings us closer, how we can express our love for each other' That's sweet and all, but it just made me angry to think that you thought we needed a stupid holiday to make our love grow or bring us closer together. This is the reason I hate this day, Love should be celebrated everyday not once a year, if you truly love someone then your hearts will bring you together, your love will grow with each day you spend together, with each moment you miss each other. And to say that one day is enough to encompass all that Love holds, is just disrespectful to what we have for one another. It's a disgrace to what I feel towards you. A sha-

Ienzo's speech shook Myde at his core, he was so awed at how much his partner believed in love that it made his hear melt. The more he spoke the more he felt the need to close the distance between them even further, so Myde kissed him.

"I love you so much Ienzo, and your right we don't need a day to tell us how to celebrate what we have, because love is too precious to be celebrated so cheaply."

"Well I know one way to celebrate our love… it involves us leaving your house tho"

"Oh? And where shall we go Ienzo?

"Well we still have that hotel room… I'm sure we can figure out how o celebrate our love their, especially if we can get you out of these pesky clothes…"

"Ienzo! Who's cheapening our love now?"

"You know I'm messing with you C'mon lets go"

As Ienzo helped Myde off the floor he pulled the blonde into his arms, gave him a kiss on the lips and let his heart connect and come in sync with his lovers. The only one coherent thought passing his mind.

_God I hate Valentine's Day._

M_I

**(A/N2) **Yes its horrible I know I'm sorry! It's my first yaoi ever, probably last but we'll see. I hope i didn't hurt anyone by making them read this completely ridiculous story. Ienzo's views are my own on Valentine's Day I honestly don't believe its right to celebrate love on one day, I think if your truly love someone you should show it every day.

On a side note I honestly think I have matured a great deal as a writer, like I said earlier I don't support homosexuality but I was still able to look beyond my personally beliefs and write this. is it good? No. My best work? No. Has a lot of mistakes? Yes. but I was able to write this without the least bit of discomfort. And that's gotta say something, for me to be able to step out of my comfort zone and write something tells me I'm walking in the right direction. Don't get me wrong I am by no means saying I'm some great writer now that i've wrote this. This isn't a gloat, i just feel happy about my achievement and felt like sharing it. I am long ways away from even being considered a good writer. Sorry if this sounds cocky believe me I am anything but.

I know after delievering such an atrocious story i dont have much right to be asking, but please review, i really want to know what you all thought. Even if its just a flame, i dont do this to get happy over a number of reviews I recieve. i do it cause even in the flame i may be able to find a hint on what to so befiore I leave you all to write your honest opinions on how horribly pathetic this story was I want to leave you with this small poem I wrote its mainly for the person this story was written for... You know who you are LOL.

_I want to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day_

_Even if it is the stupidest Holiday_

_Where people go out of their way,_

_To buy chocolates and flowers in bouquet._

_And even though I find it all incredibly cliché_

_I love you enough to ask... Amy, Will you be my Valentine today?_

**~Ra'dee**


End file.
